youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Mo Vlogs
Mohamed Beiraghdary (born: ), better known online as MoVlogs or just Mo, is a Dubai-based Iranian YouTuber and vlogger who is known for his car-related videos, often on the luxurious lifestyle of Dubai. He is a member of the SuperCar club Arabia and is often seen in many car events. He has never missed a single daily vlog on his channel uploaded at exactly 9 PM Dubai timing (UTC +4.00). He also had a gaming channel whilst he was in London named HitSpecK0, which he stopped after uploading more than 90 videos. He has a lot of high profile friends including Rashed Belhasa, who is the richest self-made 16 year old kid in Dubai, and Saygin Yalcin who is again a self-made billionaire. History He was born in Dubai, United Arab Emirates before later moving to London for his further studies in Queensmary University. He is currently living in Dubai with his mother and sister and shares his life through his Vlogs. He started his Vlogging channel named MoVlogs in London itself, but soon moved to Dubai. He posted videos based on the rich and luxurious lifestyle of the UAE which soon spread like a fire across the platform. His top videos now have more than 15M views. A lot of information has been revealed about his father online, but not much personally by Mo. Though he has been slowly revealing more in his upcoming vlogs where he shares bits of information about his background and family members. From the information known so far, his father’s name could be Esmaeil Beiraghdary. Some details can be found at the video Mo vlogs dad, but not sure to what extent it is genuine. Nationality Mo's nationality currently has never been disclosed on his YouTube channel. Though he was born in Dubai, he is not Emirati. His mother is constantly heard speaking Persian, which is the language spoken by Iranians, so this makes Mo most likely Iranian. His last name is also an Iranian surname. Further information has been revealed about his father, revealing that Mo is actually an Iranian Christian, though Mo has never disclosed his religion either, which is believed to be because he wants his viewers to think he comes form a royal Saudi bloodline. Controversy Mohamed has had a lot of controversy related to not only his wealth but also members of his family. Mo never revealed much information about his father so not much was known until a YouTuber by the name of Vitamin Drop was able to contact him. From what is known through a series of back and fourth messaging and evidence, his dad spent all his money in the year 2000 to get his family a British passport and send them to the UK (from Iran) so they can get better education and have a brighter future. In 2006 they went to Dubai and were together until 2010, when his dad sent them back to continue their studies, whilst staying in Dubai to make money. His family still came to visit him every once in a while until Mo’s mother met a rich man in South Africa. Yet, they were still asking their dad for money, ignoring him and lying to him, saying that they were in South Africa. He later found out that they were in Dubai and found where they lived. They hid behind the door and he got angry and scratched their Lamborghini. They filed a complaint to the police and he had to pay and he left Dubai because he was ashamed of his family. A photo was sent by his acclaimed father of their family together, which is the same photo Lana (his sister) posted on Instagram, but with the father cropped out. This leads to believe that the individual could be the actual father. Mo has never revealed his side of the story, so it is unknown whether this is the complete truth or there is more behind his father and why they left him. Lana mentioned on Facebook that their father was abusive, but not much further. Cars Owned *Rolls Royce Ghost *Mercedes Benz G Wagon *Lamborghini Huracán (sister's) *Ferrari 458 Italia *Land Rover (sold) *Mercedes & BMW (London) (sold) *Lamborghini Aventador (sold) *Ford Mustang GT (sold) Trivia *Mo has met a lot of celebrities including Salman Khan, Rihanna, DJ Khaled, Silento, Logan Paul, etc. *He began dating YouTube sensation Narins Beauty. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views